


The Impossibles in: The Tiresome Tickler [podfic]

by ballpoint



Category: The Impossibles (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/ballpoint
Summary: Just another day just another assignment for The Impossibles ― or is it? (SPOILER WARNING: NOPE)Trivia: When Coily mentions a "Minneapolis cookie mascot" he's actually referring to the Pillsbury Doughboy — who was apparently originally voiced by Paul Frees, a.k.a. Fluidman. Small world! （゜◇゜）





	The Impossibles in: The Tiresome Tickler [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Impossibles in: The Tiresome Tickler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888163) by [Aoede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoede/pseuds/Aoede). 



> Thanks to Aoede for listening to me preach the gospel of Blanket Permission (and then giving me permission to do this podfic).

**Fanfic technical bits**  
Reverb, robot voices, cartoon introduction, cartoon sound effects and the podfic ends with the theme song. You do need the effects (although they are mostly at the beginning and the end of the podfic). 

 

 **Media fire**  
(I've forgotten my password for dropbox at the minute). 

mp3 file [ 20 MB: run time 29mins] [mp3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zb5p75fv9be0yjg/The__Impossibles_in__TiresomeTickler_%2528with_effects%2529.mp3/file)

mb4 file [13 MB : run time 29 mins] [mp4 ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q0zoebd857gvp5z/01_The_Impossibles_in__The_Tiresome_Tickler.m4b/file)


End file.
